A Radcliffe Family Holiday
by PokemonFan69
Summary: The sequel to 'Dumped'. May and her family go on holiday in Alola, to Max's dismay, May brings Ash, her boyfriend along. Will the two finally get along? Rated M for language and some lemons.
1. Chapter 1 - Late Wake Up Call

A Radcliffe Family Holiday

Chapter One: Late Wake-Up Call

Caroline woke up to a loud buzzing in her ear. She got up. Then she noticed the time.

"9:00? WE WERE MEANT TO LEAVE AT 7:00! NORMAN WAKE UP!" Norman opened his sleepy eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"We're late, AGAIN!" Norman got himself up and got dressed quickly.

"You better wake Max up" he warned. They both knew Max was terror to get out of bed. Caroline put some clothes on and ran into her son's room. She lifted the bed sheet off the bed.

"MAX, WAKE UP, WE'RE LATE!" she screamed.

"Just five more minutes, please mom." Max said, pulling the covers back.

"NO MAX, WE NEED TO LEAVE NOW" Max sprung out of bed, he knew that voice. He put his clothes and glasses and sped downstairs for breakfast.

"My god, where the hell is May and Ash?" Caroline asked herself.

"UHHH, don't tell me _he's_ coming" Max complained.

"Who, Ash? He's a lovely boy. You shouldn't be so rude Max!" she replied.

"Have you seen the things he does to her? It's disgusting!"

"Oh, come on Max, their only young curious teenagers."

Max huffed, he was still cross that Ash was invading _their _family holiday. Norman, at last came down.

"What's he complaining about now?" Norman asked, he had overheard their conversation.

"He doesn't want Ash to come"

"Yeah, cause he put his hands where they don't belong" Max justified

"Well, he's better than that Drew boy." Norman observed. "and besides, she loves him" Max kept quiet, still cross. Finally the two lovebirds arrived.

"Sorry we're late mom, we…woke up… late, yeah!" May apologised. Ash was confused, that wasn't why they were late, May had been tickling him all morning and she just wouldn't stop. Ash noticed that Max was looking at him.

"Alright Max?" he asked. Max nodded.

"Can you two take this stuff to the car?" Caroline asked to the couple. She gave them both a heavy suitcase each.

"God, what's in here? A bomb?" Ash cried as he picked up the suitcase. May laughed and they made their way to Norman's car. They threw the luggage in the trunk, as well as their own stuff. "Um… May, why is Max always looking at me weirdly?" he asked finally. It had been plaguing his mind ever since May's nineteenth birthday, a couple of months ago.

"Oh god" May began. "He's cross at you for being my boyfriend" Ash was still confused. "Basically, he gets creeped out whenever we touch each other". Ash sighed.

"I hope I can change his mind." he said.

"I doubt it" May replied. She opened the car door and hopped in, Ash took the seat next to her. It was not long until Norman, Caroline and Max arrived, with the extra luggage. Max placed himself at the back, next to his sister. Caroline took the passenger seat, while Norman took the driver's seat.

"Right, are we finally ready?" Caroline sighed. "Ok then, let's go!" Norman started the car and they headed for the road. Ash looked out the window at his beautiful surroundings. They were heading to Hau'oli City in Alola. May ran her hands through her boyfriend's dark, messy hair, however much she brushed it, it never seemed to look neat. But she liked it that way. His hair was quite long and there was a lot of it. May's fingers almost got lost as they travelled across his scalp. Trees, houses and cars passed by. Max looked up for a moment, and then continued to focus on his Gameboy.

"Oh cool, a Gameboy!" Ash said, noticing what Max was holding. "What game are you playing?"

"Um…Mario Bros." Max replied. Ash smiled.

"Cool." Ash said awkwardly as Max stared at him. May laughed and snuggled up next to him. Ash blushed and looked out the window. He had to admit Alola was a beautiful region and the girl next to him was even more beautiful. Ash began to nod off, he hadn't got much sleep last night, due to May making him watch a 'romantic' movie, and the fact that she had been tickling him all morning. In addition, May's warm body leaning on him made him feel drowsy and, after a few minutes, he drifted off asleep.


	2. Chapter 2 - Awkward Conversation

A Radcliffe Family Holiday

Chapter 2 – Awkward Conversation

_**Hey everyone, before the story begins, I would like to say thanks for reading so far, and thanks for 1000 views on my previous AdvanceShipping story, 'Dumped'. Anyway, this will be the shortest chapter (I hope), so please enjoy. Chapter Three will be up soon**!_

* * *

"Ash? Ash!" Ash heard a voice, it was May's. "Ash! Wake up!" she kissed in on the forehead and he smiled. He opened his eyes. "Ash, you're finally awake, we're here!"

"Oh…" Ash said, finally waking up. He looked at his girlfriend and then outside, Max, Caroline and Norman were dragging their luggage into the hotel. "We better go then" Ash then spoke. He was about to put his hand on the car door handle, when May stopped him.

"Let's wait a moment," May winked. "Come here Ash." She sat on his lap and began to kiss him.

"Um… May, I don't think this is the time or place for this."

"Oh Ash, your such a wet blanket, now kiss me" May teased and their lips touched again. They were so involved in each other that they didn't notice Max coming back for more luggage. He opened the door and May almost fell out. Max stared at the two.

"I'll go then." Max mumbled.

"We were just about to go anyway" May replied, blushing at the fact her brother had caught her. May got off of Ash and got out the car and followed her brother. Ash grabbed the last suitcase and dragged it across the car pack and into the hotel.

"What took you so long?" Caroline asked.

"Nothing" the trio replied. Max, May and Ash went up to their room, while Caroline and Norman went into theirs. Ash unpacked his and May's suitcase and Max unpacked his.

"Why are there only two beds, where is Ash gonna sleep?" Max inquired.

"Well, Max um… Ash and I sleep in the same bed, like mom and dad do." she tried to explain. Meanwhile Ash looked outside the window, at the Alolan shore.

"Yeah, but you're not even married."

"Oh, Max, that's not how it works." May moaned.

"Then how does it work then? Come on, I'm almost fifteen."

May thought for a moment. "Well, when a man and woman love each other, they want to be together, even when unconscious."

Max gained confidence. He knew what May was implying "May, have you ever had sex?" Max challenged. There was a long silence. May flushed a deep shade of red. Ash turned his head.

"Umm… Max, those aren't really suitable questions." Ash spluttered.

"May?"

"Max, please." May grunted. Max raised an inquisitive eyebrow. May hated when he did that face. "Okay, we have. Once or twice" she finally divulged. Ash blushed.

"Right!" Ash began, attempting to change the subject, "I'm going to get some lemonade from the bar downstairs. Anyone wanna join me?" May and Max both nodded and they headed downstairs.

As the sun set, Ash and May sat on the beach with an ice cold glass of Alolan lemonade. Ash took a sip. He was wearing a black short sleeved shirt with a pair of blue shorts. May was wearing a dark blue cami dress.

"May, do you think Max likes me?" Ash asked.

"Of course, he sees you as his idol." May replied, reassuring her boyfriend.

"Really? Every time we make eye contact he gives me a dirty look."

"Oh, he's just readjusting to the change."

"It's just, we used to be such great friends. He seems not ok with us dating."

"I'm sure you'll be great friends again, just give it another couple weeks." May rested her head on Ash's shoulder and watched the waves crash against the sand. Ash, on the other hand, was thinking about Max. He wondered if they would ever get along like they used to.

"Come on, we better go inside." May said, pulling on Ash's arm. "It's getting pretty dark." Ash obliged and held May's hand back into the hotel and into their room. Max, at this point was fast asleep, so the couple had to be very quiet. They slipped into bed after a final kiss and fell asleep.

"Night May."

"Goodnight Ash."


	3. Chapter 3 - Wardrobe Malfunction

A Radcliffe Family Holiday

Chapter Three – Wardrobe Malfunction

**Note: This chapter is based off an anecdote that Stephen Merchant mentioned on The Ricky Gervais Show. So with that out of the way, enjoy the third installment!**

* * *

Ash woke up in a warm sweat. It was baking and it was only half nine. He looked to his right, May was awake, sitting up. She had taken off her shirt and was now in her bra. She noticed Ash looking up at her.

"Morning Ash" she said, sweetly.

"Moring May, couldn't sleep?" he replied back.

"Yeah, it's so hot in here, I hear it's going to reach 32 degrees today."

"Geez" Ash then looked to his right, Max was still asleep. He had planned to talk to the emotional teenager today about his and May's relationship. Ash yawned and got up.

"I'm going to have a shower." he stated. He went into the bathroom and had a cold shower. He shivered as the icy water hit his skin. He cleaned his body and hair and got out and dried himself using a towel. He popped his head through the bathroom door and saw May putting on Max's special prescription goggles.

She chucked him a pair of trunks and said, "Here, put these on, we're going swimming." Ash hesitated for a moment and then put the trunks on. The trio made their way along the corridor and down the stairs and out of the hotel on the sandy beach, they then realised the extent of the heat. They met May's parents, Caroline was sunbathing and reading a book, Norman on the other hand, quite childishly was building a sandcastle. Ash wiped his brow, whilst May put up a beach umbrella. Ash noticed May's bright pink string bikini and a pair of black bikini bottoms that fitted tightly around her bottom. "Like what you see?" she teased, noticing that Ash was staring at her body. Ash blushed. Her breasts looked very tasty pressed against the soft fabric of her dainty bikini.

"Hey Ash is that you?" a voice cried. Ash tried to find where the voice came from. Then he saw three girls walking over to him. May was confused, so was Ash. He then recognised the trio.

"Lana? Mallow? Lillie?" he asked.

"Yep, it's us. Long-time no see!" Lillie said, putting a hand on Ash's shoulder.

"So what brings you back to Alola?" Mallow asked.

"I'm here on holiday with my girlfriend's family." he answered. The three girls turned to May.

"Umm… Hiya." May said after a long pause. "I'm May. Ash's boyfriend… I mean girlfriend." May stumbled. She wasn't really good with making new friends, not because she was unfriendly, but she was a bit socially awkward.

"You're a very lucky woman." Lillie observed. She had a small crush on the raven-haired trainer. May smiled.

"Thanks."

"Oh, I'm Lillie."

"I'm Mallow, good to meet you!"

"And I'm Lana!"

"Nice to meet you all." May grinned. "Hey, Ash wanna come and swim with me?" she then asked.

"Not, right now." To be honest, Ash was a bit frightened of water and especially the sea. He remembered a time where he had almost drowned trying to save Pikachu, it was only for Misty's help that he managed to survive. Ash lay down on a deckchair underneath the beach umbrella, while May jumped into to the sea to have a swim with her brother, who had already gotten in. Ash closed his eyes, Mallow and Lana joined May and Max and splashed into the sea. Lillie, however, sat down on the deckchair next to Ash, while his eyes were closed, she caught a quick glance at his package from beneath his swimming shorts. She wasn't joking when she said May was a lucky woman. A shadow loomed over Ash and he opened his eyes. It was May.

"Wanna have a swim?" she smiled. Ash had been reassured by May's loving smile.

"Why not." Ash got up from his deck chair and swam into the sea. It felt natural at first, but then he felt that he needed a wee. He didn't see the point of climbing out the sea and going back to the hotel, just so he could use the toilet, so, he, quite stupidly, pulled down his swimming trunks. He got his cock and balls out and began to take a piss into the sea. While he was concentrating on his piss, he didn't notice the MASSIVE WAVE headed towards him until too late. It hit him, sending himself and his trunks flying into the air, in different directions. Ash's life flashed before his eyes as he hit the water with a splash. He came back to the surface, gasping for air. It was then, he realised that his trunks had gone, he then saw them floating away, into the distance. He attended to grab them, but failed. Another wave hit him, and he went flying. "HELP!" he shrieked. May turned her head, to see Ash, completely naked, waving everything, not just his hands.

"Ash!?" she giggled. Lana, Mallow and Lillie turned their heads, to see what May was laughing at. They blushed and chuckled as they saw Ash's naked body float about on the water.

"MAY, HELP!" he yelled, gasping for air as another wave hit him. "HELLLLP!" His mouth filled up with salty sea water and he tried to spit it out, but more just poured in. Ash thought he was going to die. May finally decided that she should go out and save him, she was a good swimmer after all. She grabbed Ash and swam towards the shore. Ash felt her touch and sighed, he knew who it was. Ash covered his private parts as May dragged him across the beach and towards her parents.

"Mom, Dad, Ash has had a bit of an accident. He lost his trunks. Do you have a spare pair dad?" May asked. Norman shook his head.

"I think Max has a spare pair." he considered. Ash sighed. He put on the spare pair, to find that they were a bit too tight. May laughed as his bulge was clearly visible. Ash blushed.

"Come on, let's have a swim. Together." she smirked. Ash hesitated. "Come on." she gripped his hand and dragged him into the water. May held her shoulders while Ash held her hips. May leaned in and kissed him. From the corner of his eye, Ash noticed Max. This was a perfect time to talk him. May leaned into kiss him again when Ash ran off to talk to Ash.

"Sorry May. Max can I talk to you?!" Ash splashed May with water and she frowned, she was hoping to get off with her boyfriend.

"Be quick!" she called as Ash ran off into the distance.


End file.
